bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
A timeline for the ''Bendy'' franchise, listing official, chronologically-ordered dates taken from the franchise's in-universe world and its known topics related to the non-fictional real world. 1400s 1450s 1452 * On April 14/15, Leonardo da Vinci is born. 1500s 1510s 1519 * On May 2, Leonardo da Vinci dies. 1800s 1840s 1840 * On November 14, Claude Monet is born. 1850s 1859 * On May 22, Arthur Conan Doyle is born. * On December 2, Georges Seurat is born. 1860s 1862 * On July 1st, the Internal Revenue Service is founded, although the name itself had not been coined yet. 1870s 1874 * MacArthur Steel Co. is established. 1890s 1891 * On March 29, Georges Seurat dies. 1900s 1900s 1900 * Bertrum Piedmont begins his career in designing amusement parks."For forty years, I've built attractions that stagger the imagination! Colossal wonders such as the world has never seen!" - Bertrum Peidmont, Bendy and the Ink Machine, Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders 1907 * September 15, Fay Wray is born. 1910s 1911 * On July 16, Ginger Rogers is born. 1912 * On December 20, Cort Theater is opened to the public. 1915 * On December 12, Frank Sinatra is born. 1918 * The Internal Revenue Service is officially named. 1920s 1924 * On September 16, Lauren Bacall is born. 1926 * On December 5, Claude Monet dies. 1927 * On March 5, the Sardi's restaurant is founded and opened by Melchiorre Pio Vincenzo "Vincent" Sardi Sr. and his wife Eugenia "Jenny" Pallera. * Dot is born. 1928 * Daniel "Buddy" Lewek is born. 1929 * On November 7, the Museum of Modern Art is opened to the public. * Joey Drew Studios is established by Joey Drew and Henry Stein in Brooklyn, New York City, New York. * Henry Stein records his initial impressions concerning his beginnings as an animator at the studio. * Henry Stein conceives the character concepts of Bendy and Boris the Wolf, culminating in the creation of the eponymous show of Bendy cartoons. ** The first cartoon, Little Devil Darlin', where Bendy premieres, is produced. ** The Sheep Songs! cartoon, where Boris the Wolf premieres, is produced. ** The Tombstone Picnic cartoon is produced. 1930s 1930 * Henry Stein leaves Joey Drew Studios and moves to Pasadena, California, leaving a note for Joey so they can discuss it pending such time as Joey is available to do so."Once an equal business partner of Joey Drew, Henry Stein was a talented animator and character designer until leaving the company around 1930." - Bendy and the Ink Machine, Chapter ?: The Archives * The concept for Bendy Land is created, based upon inspiration from employees of Joey Drew Studios, culminating in the planning stages for the amusement park itself. * On July 7, Arthur Conan Doyle dies. 1931 * On February 10, Joey Drew records his announcement concerning his future plans for the studio, which is stored within the archives. * The Haunted Hijinx cartoon is produced. * The Cookie Cookin cartoon is produced. 1932 * The main setting of the Sent From Above novel. * On August 2, Susie Campbell records a message to her mother, which is stored within the archives. 1933 * On March 3/4, Susie Campbell meets with Sammy Lawrence for a private discussion."Speaking of which, I saw her with Sammy the other day. If I didn't know any better, I'd say there was magic there." * On March 5, Wally Franks' records his reaction to more employees at the studio, which is stored within the archives. * On September 12, the Sent From Above cartoon, where Alice Angel premieres, and an article regarding her debut is published by The Erie Daily Times. * The Hell Firefighter cartoon is produced. 1934 * in December, the Bendy and Boris dolls are made and sold in stores by Heavenly Toys. * The Snow Sillies cartoon is produced. 1935 * On June 16, Sammy Lawrence records his personal struggle concerning his extremely tight schedule, which is stored within the archives. * The The Butcher Gang cartoon, where Charley, Barley, and Edgar premiere, is produced. * The Tasty Trio Troubles cartoon is produced. 1937 * The Nightmare Faire cartoon is produced. 1939 * On September 1, the global war, World War II, has begun. Unknown Year *The Hell's Kitchen cartoon is produced in the early 1930s. 1940s 1940 * The construction for the Bendy Land amusement park begins, under the supervision of Bertrum Piedmont. * On May 19, Bertrum Piedmont records his objections to Joey Drew's criticisms concerning his Bendy Land creative effort, which is stored within the archives. 1942 * Daniel "Buddy" Lewek's father died during World War II as a soldier. 1943 * On October, Jack Fain and Sammy Lawrence win an award for one of their Bendy songs (albeit with Joey Drew taking the credit for it)."Sammy and I even won an award for one of our songs last month... I was told. Of course it had Mister Drew's name on the award, but it's the thought that counts." - Jack Fain, November 18, 1943 * On November 12, Thomas Connor records his initial impression concerning Joey Drew's hiring him, which is stored within the archives. * On November 16/17, Joey Drew meets with Thomas Connor to ratify the partnership between their respective companies."Speaking of which, I saw Mister Drew the other day, was meeting with that Connor fellow, holding some papers." * On November 18, Jack Fain records his account of his eavesdropping Joey Drew speaking with Thomas Connor, which is stored within the archives. 1944 * On June 23, Bertrum Piedmont purchases a massive amount of steel from the McArthur Steel Co. * Spanning from July 1 to August 1, Joey Drew Studios begins to experience financial troubles, due to excessive spending on Joey Drew's part. 1945 * On September 2, World War II has ended. 1946 * The main setting for the Dreams Come to Life novel. ** Somewhere during the Summer, Daniel "Buddy" Lewek is volunteered to work at Joey Drew Studios. ** Buddy's grandfather moves to New York from Poland to live with him. ** Buddy conceives the idea of Cowboy Bendy, based on a script written by Dot. ** The Music Department is closed down, due to the repercussions of Sammy's mysterious disappearance. ** Joey Drew hosts a company party to unveil Bendy Land. ** Thomas Connor steals the Ink Machine to spite Joey Drew, in response to his criticism regarding Ink Bendy's creation, resulting in Thomas being fired, along with Allison Pendle, for siding with him in the first place. ** Sammy Lawrence descends into insanity as the result of ingesting ink during a workplace accident, and consuming excessive amounts of ink from his coworkers' ink bottles. ** Norman Polk, along with others from the studio, are murdered during a ritual at the Court Theater. ** Daniel "Buddy" Lewek is brutally murdered by Ink Bendy during a fight at the Court Theater, and resurrected by Joey Drew as Buddy Boris, who assaults Joey and retreats into the studio. * The investigation for financial troubles in Joey Drew Studios begins, culminating in the World Herald publishing an article concerning the investigation itself. * Several former employees of the studio report citations of Joey Drew's unethical business practices to the general public. Unknown Year * Somewhere on the early years after the Americans enter World War II on December 7, 1941, Joey Drew Studios re-releases almost all of their Bendy cartoons to promote war bonds. 1950s 1952 * On February 23, at the time of 2:30 PM, Allison Pendle and Thomas Connor are married.Joey Drew Studios Employee Handbook, page ??? 1959 * On August 15, at the time of 9:30 AM, Joey Drew Studios receives a bankruptcy report from Snooks, Spitner and Snooks. * On August 21, Hawaii joined the United States of America. * On August 28, Joey Drew Studios is defunct due to bankruptcies, legal issues, and health/safety concerns, in accordance to legal regulation 11 U.S Code § 1125, as well as the repercussions of the citations of previous employees years earlier. 1960s 1963 * The main setting for Bendy and the Ink Machine. ** Sometime before Henry Stein revisits the studio, Buddy Boris gathers multiple supplies while visiting other levels of the studio, event shown in Boris and the Dark Survival. ** 30 years later on hiatus, on August, Henry Stein revisits Joey Drew Studios after receiving a note from Joey Drew, and ends up stuck in an endless loop as revealed at the end of Chapter 5. Unknown Decade Note: This section is for all events that happened within unknown decades. The events below are neither necessarily listed in chronological order, all happen within the same decade, nor all take place after the 1960s. * Bendy Land is opened to the general public in the Meadowlands of southern New Jersey. * Wally Franks retires from Joey Drew Studios, and moves with his family to Fort Lauderdale, Florida, where he founds Franks Handyman Service. * Allison Pendle joins Archgate Films. * On April 14, an unknown character haphazardly splices together an audio log made from snippets from audio logs by Joey Drew, Wally Franks, Susie Campbell, Sammy Lawrence, Thomas Connor, Bertrum Piedmont, and Jack Fain, with the intent of spreading a message that something terrible would happen that he is excited about. References Category:Timelines